You're In What!
by Lola-Tenshi
Summary: Sirius suddenly finds himself on the recieving end of the silent treatment from Remus, clueless as to why. Takes place during their seventh year at Hogwarts. Slash SBRL mentions of JPLE


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

Wordcount: 1580

Edited: 8/5/10

Edited Author's Note: This was my first Harry Potter story, and at the time I was new to the fandom. I have gone through and made a few edits to make it easier to read and to get rid of any grammatical errors I found.

_You're In What!_

"What did you do this time?"

Seventeen year old Sirius Black glanced at his friend briefly before going back to his sulking. "Absolutely nothing," Sirius replied haughty to James. Long black strands of hair fell before cloudy gray eyes as Sirius stared broodingly at the fireplace located in the Gryffindor common room.

The pouting teen was curled up in one of the two chairs next to the fireplace. His legs were tucked up under his chin, arms resting loosely around them.

"Rem's been ignoring me. I can't even get him to tell me why," the teen complained.

"Have you honestly even tried talking with him?" James asked.

"Not really," Sirius replied reluctantly.

"Merlin's balls! Why don't you?" James said, sounding exasperated.

Sirius shrugged, attempting to look indifferent to his best friends reaction.

"Padfoot, go talk to him. Moony is your boyfriend after all. If he's going to confide in anyone that something is wrong, it's going to be you."

A worried expression came over Sirius' face, before he nodded and stood up.

Now it was just a matter of finding said boyfriend. Not a difficult task, as everyone knew that Remus Lupin would more often than not, be found in the library.

* * *

Just as Sirius knew that his hair was black, he found Remus in the library just as he suspected he would. Probably studying for the Ancient Runes test he had the next day.

His assumptions proved to be correct as he found Remus at a table spaced away from all of the others, hidden away by bookshelves and placed by two large windows. It was quite a good place for anyone looking for a bit of privacy, whether it was to study or have a private conversation.

Remus' head was buried in a textbook, trying to absorb as much info as he could. The sunlight coming in through the two windows making his auburn hair shine as if he were wearing a halo. Amber eyes raced over the book, set in concentration. Determination and intense focus creating a wrinkle between the two eyes.

Sirius smiled, caught up in how beautiful Remus looked at this exact moment. His smile never faltered either, even after he realized that Remus hadn't noticed his arrival. Sitting down in a chair next to his boyfriend, Sirius rested his arm against the table, head in hand. Sirius cleared his throat, putting on the best puppy eyes he could muster.

Startled, Remus' head show up in alarm, the hand that had been guiding his reading falling away from the book as it snapped shut. Bewildered eyes stared at Sirius for a moment before it cleared up, transforming into embarrassment at being caught. A light blush spread across the bridge of his nose, cheeks and even to the tips of his ears.

"Siri? What. . ." Remus trailed off, unsure of what to say. Though smiling pleasantly at Siri's unplanned arrival.

"Moony, have I done something to upset you?" Sirius blurted. One could never accuse him of beating around the bush.

Confusion turned to concern, "No, why would you think that?"

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"Siri, I'm not avoiding you, I promise." The embarrassed look was back on his face. "I've just been thinking, about . . . things."

"Things?" Sirius grinned. Wiggling a deft black eyebrow, he continued on. "What kind of "things"."

Remus blushed again, heavier this time. But there was a glint of playfulness in his eyes that wasn't there before. One that only Sirius would be able to recognize.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Remus leaned forward, lips clashing together forcefully before pulling away, grabbing his stuff, and rushing out of the room.

"Hey!"

* * *

James rolled his eyes, occasionally looking across the table at his two best friends. It was dinner time, so all of the Hogwarts students were gathered in the great hall. This included James' best friends, whose situation apparently hadn't gotten better. It was just pathetic.

Sirius wasn't even trying to look interested in his food, opting instead to direct another pout in Remus' direction. Remus, on the other hand, was slowly picking through his food, smiling in amusement. Occasional glances sent to Sirius only served to further widen his smile.

"Are they fighting?" came a whispered question from James' right.

"I have no idea, Lily." James turned his head, staring at his red-headed girlfriend. "I don't think they are, but I'm no expert on relationships."

"Well, I hope this stops soon, I miss having Gryffindor's star couple parade through the school."

"You mean having Sirius drag Remus around possessively despite Remus' objections?"

Lily smiled, lightly smacking her boyfriend's arm. "It's cute."

"It's cute?" James sounded dumbfound, staring at his girlfriend's wistful smile. "What are you, the leader of the Sirius/Remus fan club?"

"Maybe," Lily joked. She leaned in closer, whispering in James ear. "I'll talk to Remus later tonight, just get Sirius away from him for a little while.

* * *

Lily walked into the common room grinning, looking very pleased with herself. It was later that night, a couple of hours after dinner, before she had managed to corner Remus.

James started at his girlfriend, waiting for her to say something. Instead she simply sat down, leaning against James, the wistful look back with a vengeance.

"Well. . . ?" James asked.

"We have nothing to worry about."

"What did Remus say?"

"Can't tell, promised I wouldn't."

James sighed, knowing that it was no use trying to get information from her. One fact about Lily that James had learned after they started dating was that Lily was stubborn to a fault and could keep a promise.

Well, Sirius wasn't the only person who could sulk.

* * *

It was finally the weekend. Sirius strolled around, whistling to himself. He was almost positive that he'd seen Remus walk by only a few moments ago. Where had he gone?

"Where is he?" Sirius began to sulk again, mumbling to himself about reclusive boyfriends.

"Of course nothings wrong, Sirius. I'm only ignoring you and refusing to tell you why," he mumbled to himself.

The odd looks and stares went unnoticed by Sirius as he huffed before moodily plopping down next to a tree.

But just as he sat down, he noticed a glimpse of auburn heading into the Forbidden Forest.

Running after that glimpse of color, Sirius realized how stupid this little chase was. So what if he'd seen something that looked liked Remus' hair. It was probably a bird or some small woodland creature.

But just as he was about to turn around, he saw the glimpse of auburn and knew that this time he wasn't seeing just a bird, or just a small woodland creature. It was Remus.

The amber-eyed teen was leaning against the tree, flushed as if he had just run frantically around the castle grounds. Eyelids were shut, taking a brief rest from the world around him.

Sirius couldn't help but notice that, once Remus' eyes had opened, they were glassy. Almost as if he were about to cry.

"Rem?" Sirius called out, walking in front of the teen. Once Sirius was standing directly in front of his boyfriend, he noticed that the glassy look wasn't from Remus' being on the verge of tears, but something entirely different. Though Sirius couldn't place what it meant.

"Rem, are you okay?" Sirius asked. He carefully walked forward, pushing strands of auburn hair behind one ear.

"You shouldn't have followed me, Siri. Though I can't say I'm unhappy about it." Remus practically growled the last line in a way that he knew Sirius found irresistible.

Sirius grinned, but he was still confused. What had gotten into Remus?

"I guess I could tell you why I've been avoiding you," Remus' grin widened, taking on a look that Sirius never would have imagined seeing on his boyfriend's face. That of seduction.

"You see, during the spring, once a werewolf has found its mate, the werewolf goes into heat. Similar to that of a dog. This is the first spring that I've had a mate, so. . ." Remus trailed off. His left hand trailing up and down Sirius neck, leaning in closer and closer.

"You're in what?" Sirius asked, a blank look on his face.

"Oh, I think you've heard me. To think, that I now have you at my disposal. Whatever am I going to do?"

* * *

James looked up, hearing the laughter before the entrance to the common room swung open. Remus and Sirius walked in, laughing as if they hadn't just spent the last week not talking to each other. Both were smiling, holding each others hands. Hair was messy, while clothes were slightly rumpled.

A sigh of happiness came from next to James, as Lily stared at the two newcomers. She smiled at the two, waving hello.

The two nodded their heads in acknowledgment before heading up the staircase, still holding on to each other.

"What in Godric's name happened between them?"

"James, you don't want to know. All that matters is that Sirius won't be sulking anymore." Lily patted James' leg affectionately.

"You're still not going to tell me what was going on, are you?"

"No dear, I'm not."


End file.
